The Most Important Lesson
by OliviaFan
Summary: Alex learned something a long time ago, something that stuck with her. Post Ep. For Siren Call spoilers for Blind Spot.


**Yes I know here I am writing a story while my chapter story is still not finished. Well if I only wrote that then I'd get board with it so I decided to write this one as well. I was just re watching Siren Call and I realized how much more jumpy she was than in other episodes later on. I figured it was because of Joe Gage and so I decided to work that in. Plus I had this idea and I was writing my story and I thought hey siren call is a great back setting for it. Then I just liked the idea so much I made it into a Siren Call post Ep. So I don't own anything in or about CI and now I'll be quite so you can read.**

**The Most Important lesson**

Alex learned something a long time ago, something that stuck with her. Post Ep. For Siren Call spoilers for Blind Spot.

What a day. I never knew that a case could be so emotionally draining, Then again I never thought I would get kidnapped. This case though... It had brought out the best, and well some of the worst in Bobby. I knew how lucky I was that he was still here, still my partner after everything we had been through. Some people would think we were bad luck and left long ago. Not Bobby, he was here for me, to help me through my kidnapping and to be my stability and rock when everything else seemed to of changed. I was lucky like that.

The problem was he himself had his own problems in life and things that he needed to deal with. Being Bobby, it was hard for him to let anyone else in. I could be there as his partner, but he wouldn't let me get any closer. I had learned that his mother was very sick. He hadn't told me, he had toled our suspect. In his own way he was telling me. It was just the way Bobby was, the way he was with everyone. He had had a hard life, and I just kept telling myself I was lucky to have him with me at all.

I was thinking about the case that had just been closed. My first case back. I thought it would help me de-stress and keep my mind off things. That just shows you how wrong you can be sometimes. At first it had a little, although the crime scene and the fact the victim had been hit in the head... well it had reminded me of my own attack. But things got more stressful. When we realized it was Wezinsky who had killed Ashley, it got harder. Even after all these years you can't help but still feel a little sick when you realize that one of your own betrayed those they love, betrayed the whole force. No a case like this wasn't easy to handle. You always hoped that you were wrong, that they hadn't really done it, that they had been set up. We had worked on that theory, or at least tried too. But it became obvious that it was Wezinsky and nothing we could find would change that.

So armed with this knowledge, our fake inditement, and our relentless pursuit to bring a killer to justice, we had headed over to Wezinsky's place. I think I'll always remember every part from the time we walked into his study, until the time we were driving home. We had come in and Bobby had closed the door. Wezinsky said he knew about the inditement and Bobby asked him to turn around. That's when we first saw the gun.

At first he kept it to his own head and talked about if he died it was a full pension for his daughter. Bobby tried to talk him out of it, but Wezinsky had other plans. He had pulled the gun on us. At first he had pointed it at Bobby. I tried not to be but I was scared like heck. All I could think about was my god first Joe Gage now one of our own...

Bobby being the good partner that he is, right away asked Wezinsky to let me go. I knew he wouldn't go for it. Instead he ranted about the court stenographer that got shot with his gun all those years ago. I tried to help, I toled him nobody blamed him, but all that did was draw attention to myself. He moved the gun on me and I felt my heart rate go up at least 50. His daughter was outside and Bobby tried to use this to make him let me go. Wezinsky toled me to put my piece on the desk as well as Bobby's. I didn't like the idea, facing this guy without having our guns at our sides was not my idea of fun. I wasn't however in a position to argue, so I just did what he said.

I won't lie. I don't think I was any more freaked out that whole time as when I walked toward him. I came within five inches of his gun. He had a clear shot at me if he chose to take it. I backed away as fast as I could without letting on that he had gotten to me. He toled me to turn around. This wasn't what I thought of fun either. Turning my back on someone who wanted to kill us? Not a great idea. But I did what he said. I wanted to look at Bobby to reassure him. The way we always did during our cases. I couldn't though, not this time, We weren't going to give Wezinsky a reason to distrust us. He wanted me to go look after his daughter, so I did. I left and all I could think of was Bobby still in that room, still with that gun trained on him.

I called it in, as soon as I got out of that room. I waited outside and when he yelled for Emily and then for me I was ready, ready with my part to get him out. I had too, he was my partner, and he had put his life in danger to get me out. Being the miracle worker that Bobby is he somehow managed to get the gun out of Wezinsky's hands. Just when we thought it was all over, that it was all going to work out, we heard the words that I know will haunt my nightmares along with the one's about Sebastian. 'He got a gun!' We turned and I reach for my own gun. 'Bang' we watched like in a movie as Wezinsky fell dead. He had shot himself, in front of his own home, and his wife and daughter couldn't help but see him.

Sometimes life was sure depressing. We watched Emily and her mother Joyce try and comfort each other. I knew that Emily's nightmares would haunt her for years to come. I couldn't understand why he would do something like this, to himself, to his family.

On the Drive home I asked Bobby if he was okay. He looked at me but didn't answer. I knew he would be and I didn't push the answer but I was concerned for him. The rest of the drive seemed to faded off into the oblivion of my mind.

So here I was on my couch, a chocolate bar beside me, and afraid to fall asleep because I knew my nightmares would have new and scarier parts to them. Sometimes you have to wonder what the point of all this is. You get through one thing only to have another thing thrown upon you before you're ready. It's times like these I try to go back to what I learned all those years ago at the academy. Besides the fact that they don't think girls can be cops, I must have learned something else. Something that would help me with a thing like this. I guess not. Well at least nothing was jumping out at me. No what I really remember about the academy was seeing who could eat the most cookies that our one teacher made. They were pretty gross. I heard later that the person who could eat the most never became a cop. To this day I still think that the cookies had something to do with it.

Here I was again. After remembering cookies I still couldn't fall asleep. So I dived back into my head to think about something that would be helpful. Instead I ended up thinking again about how lucky I was to have Bobby. How lucky I was to be able to say he was my partner, and had been for six years now.

I was so lucky. I remember one of my Dad's friends from the 4.0 toled me something the day I graduated from the academy. Something about partners. Diving back into my memory, I was shocked to realize that even thought I had forgotten what my teachers had said I could still remember what he had said:

"You could learn every text book by heart, every case. You could be the best at everything you take on, and you could catch all the perps you go after. None of it really matters unless you can trust your partner. If you can't rely on them a hundred percent, a hundred percent of the time, then you're screwed, doesn't matter what you do. Your partner is everything, remember that Cadet, some day I might serve you well."

I had remembered it. And I guess he was right. If I couldn't rely on Bobby a hundred percent, a hundred percent of the time then I don't think I could have gotten through it as well as I did.

I was lucky that way I thought again. I was lucky I had Bobby. And I hoped he thought he was lucky he had me.

**Well what did you think? Please R&R! And I'll get back to my chapter story now!**


End file.
